Revenge For Him
by hashibami
Summary: Chapter 1: Chrome was lost in the woods. And saw something she really don't want to believe. An Evil! Mukuro. Chapter 2: Gokudera has no leading in finding the murderer. A girl who looks like Tsuna and is called Tsunayuki appears! Will she join mafia or not? Chapter 3: Mukuro appeared! Will Tsunayuki defeat him?
1. Tsuna's Death

**Title: Revenge for Him**

Rated: **T**

**Genre : **slight gore, drama

Summary : Chrome had seen how Tsuna died. Mukuro was the one who did it. Gokudera plans to take revenge.

Disclaimer : I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.

Shaking, Chrome arrived back to the old Kikyu Land. She trembled with fright. She couldn't say anything. She closed her eyes to make it disappear but that took memory in her mind. Sobbing, she drifted to sleep.

**-Flashback-**

**Raining, Chrome supposed to head in the Vongola HQ but as she tries to find her way, she got lost in the woods. She heard a familiar laugh. She hid among the bushes to see who's out there.**

"_**Kufufufu~"**_** Laughed Mukuro while stabbing someone with his trident. Chrome tried to have the glimpse of his face but she couldn't.**

**With an evil glint of Mukuro's eyes, that someone cried in pain. **_**"Mu…ku…ro.."**_** whispered Chrome nervously **_**"-sa..ma.."**_** her voice was too soft that Mukuro couldn't hear.**

"_**That's what you deserve, Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Decimo"**_** smirked Mukuro. Chrome gasped as the lightning stroked across the sky.**

"_**Why are you doing this?"**_** cried Tsuna as Mukuro ripped his chest then he let out an agonized scream. Chrome felt tears in her eyes. She could help it. Her boss is being killed by someone she adore so much.**

"_**Vongola will fall, that's for sure"**_** Mukuro said as the lightning stroked again and left like it was nothing. While breathing hard on the crimson pool of his own blood, Tsuna heard a rustle behind the bushes. That was when Chrome ran away back to Kikyu land.**

Next day, the rain is still pouring down. Gokudera was wondering where Tsuna went. He check his office but he was nowhere to be found. But in all sudden, Takeshi opened the door of Tsuna's office and saw Gokudera sitting in the sofa. As he looked at the Boss' chair his knees shook.

"_What's wrong, yakyuu baka? You seems like you've seen a ghost" _asked Gokudera with his puzzled look.

"_He's dead."_ Takeshi murmured, looking at the floor.

"_Speak up! I can't hear you!"_ Gokudera taunted as he loose his patience.

"_Tsuna is dead!"_ Takeshi shouted at him as he yelled those words, he saw Gokudera's face turned pale.

"_No way …He couldn't be …"_ Gokudera mumbled. After that, there's a long silence between them.

Gokudera broke the silence and goes out of the office while grabbing Takeshi along.

"_Wait, where are we going?"_ asked Takeshi as he was dragged by Gokudera.

"_Where Tsuna, is."_ He replied after that he said no more.

At the forest, Gokudera saw Tsuna lay cold and unmoving with the pool of blood as the rain pours down heavily. "_Jyuudaime …"_ He uttered. His tears went down to his face as he looked at Tsuna but quickly wiped it away. _"I'm going to find who did this, and make him pay_" he vowed. Takeshi stood there without saying a word.

At the funeral day, Chrome didn't show up. All the guardians assembled accept for the Mist Guardian. They wonder where Chrome went. As for Chrome, she hasn't received any conversation from Mukuro. She was wondering about that, and also, she's also thinking about why her Mukuro-sama killed her boss, Tsuna. Her mind is full of questions, thus she's holding back her tears, again.

Ryohei was sent to find Chrome. As for him, he knows where to find her. He head to the old Kikyu land, went upstairs and saw Chrome.

"_Chrome, why aren't you there? I mean, didn't you hear that Sawada died?"_ asked Ryohei. But Chrome didn't say anything; she didn't even care to look at Ryohei.

"_Come on, everybody's waiting for you. Let's go" _said Ryohei as he held his hand to Chrome to help her stand.

"_No."_ she told him as Ryohei's face turned into a confused look. "_I can't. I can't go."_ she burst into tears.

"_What is it, Chrome? Something bothering you?"_ he asked with his worried face.

"_I saw it. I saw everything."_ She cried as more tears flowing down her face.

Author's note : My first fan fiction. But I hope you like it. Please let me know if it's good or not. ^^.


	2. The Appearance

**Title: **Revenge for him (part 2)

**Rated: ** T

**Summary: **Gokudera has no leadings in finding Tsuna's murderer. Then a girl appears who looks a like Tsuna! Is she going to join them or not?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters or anything in Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.

"_Speaking"_

'_**Thoughts'**_

* * *

Chrome explained how and who killed Tsuna. Ryohei was petrified from what he had heard. But Chrome begged him to keep it as a secret.

Chrome decided that she'll go to Tsuna's funeral. At the funeral, only few of them came. There was just the guardians, Fuuta, Bianchi, and the others. It was a secret. No visitors like, Vongola Nono (9th), the Cavallone Famiglia, and even the acrobalenos. Most of the guardians had a long sad face but Gokudera's eyes are filled with anger and hatred.

As days passed by, Gokudera has no leading in finding Tsuna's murderer. Thus he went to the other countries but went back to Japan empty-handed.

Meanwhile, Kyoya is passing by in the Namimori Shop District. He saw a brown-haired person with a big alluring eyes and a bright smile. He stopped _**'That person looks like that herbivore'**_he thought. In his surprise, it was a girl and goes to his way and the girl isn't looking so, she bumped to Kyoya with a thud.

"_Oww.. Look where you're going!"_ Kyoya said grumpily as he stand himself up.

"_Oh, I'm sorry, are you okay?"_ she said with a worried face.

"_Hn. I'm fine."_ He told her, and looked away. _**'Who is she? Why does she look like that herbivore?'**_

"_Okay then." _She smiled as she started to walk away.

"_W-wait!"_ Kyoya grabbed her hand just in time.

"_Hm? Is something wrong, mister?" _ she looked at him coyly.

"_Do you know a person named Sawada Tsunayoshi?" _He told her directly.

"_Sawada… Tsunayoshi?" _she asked in her innocent tone. _"I don't. Even though my last name is Sawada, I don't know anyone named like that."_

"_I see. I thought you may know him. What's your name?" _How unexpected. Kyoya never asked for a person's name. But this girl is different.

"_I'm Sawada Tsunayuki, and you're mister?" _she replied as Kyoya widened his eyes.

"_Hibari …" _He cutted his introduction off. And Tsunayuki stared at him with a confused look. _"Meet me at Namimori Shrine at 4pm." _He declared.

"_Eh? Wait. I don't …" _he didn't let her finish her sentence. He just left and blended among the crowds.

Later, Tsunayuki have no choice but to meet him in the Namimori Shrine. In her surprise, there are 5 people aside from Kyoya. They're all wearing suits.

"_Who are these people? What do you want with me?" _She told Kyoya nervously.

"_Don't worry, we won't do any harm." _A white-haired man reassured her. He looks kind and caring. _"My name's Gokudera, Hayato Gokudera."_

"_Oh, pleased to meet you." _As she bowed._ "I'm Tsuna-" "We already know your name, Tsunayuki-san. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi" _said a black-haired person with a smile on his face.

"_Sasagawa Ryohei, it's nice to meet you to the EXTREME!"_ the other man with white hair beamed brightly.

"_Chrome Dokuro…"_ a girl with a violet hair and huge purple eyes murmured as she tried not to look at Tsunayuki's face.

"_Lambo at your service"_ said a young lad with horns on his head.

"_Sorry for asking but would you like to be in Mafia?" _Gokudera asked as he prayed that she would say yes.

"_Anou, Let me think about it." _She said shyly. Even though they're all friendly she can't join mafia that quick!

"_Please let us know your answer. Just come here. At the Namimori Shrine. We'll all be waiting."_ Takeshi told her with a sigh.

…./…/…./…/

One week later, she went to the Namimori Shrine and found all of them waiting.

"_I've thinking about it for the whole week_." She told them. Then_ "Are you guys waiting for me here everyday?" _She asked.

"_Yes. We are waiting for you." _They answered.

Tsunayuki smiled and said _"I think, I'll be apart of the mafia. Somehow."_

…_/./.././…../._

* * *

**Author's Note : ** Finally it's done~! Woohoo .. Kampai~! .. there's 3rd and last part if this story. I hope you like it. And at the last part. They finally got justice for Tsuna~!


	3. The Revenge

**Title** : Revenge For Him (last part)

**Rated : **T

**Summary : **She finally joins mafia but! Mukuro comes again to kill her? Can Gokudera save her now? A fight between the New Sky and the Mist!

**Disclaimer : ** I don't own anything in Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.

* * *

...

_"Argh!" _groaned Tsunayuki as she threw her paperwork in the air, then she sat back watching it to fall down.

-For the past months she had no rest. But it was a part of being a boss. A mafia boss.

'How did I get in this such a mess?!' she wondered, thus she remembered the fun she felt when she joined the Vongola Famiglia.

"Juudaime..." called Gokudera as he entered her office.

"Ah. Gokudera-kun. What is it?" She asked sweetly.

"Can you go with Chrome in the shopping district? Kyoko-chan and Haru is away and we're running out of food supply." he explained.

"Oh, sure. So I can skip my paperwork." She laughed while looking at the scattered papers.

...

~At the Shopping District~

"Nee, Chrome-chan, where should we go next?" Tsunayuki said as she swings the plastic bags around her.

"Yuki-san, Don't swing it too much or you might spill the food and we should go to a vegetable store." Chrome reminded, looking at the list of food they should be buying. Then she felt a familiar aura.

"Yuki-san, let's go home." Chrome declared.

"Eh? But we aren't finished shopping yet!." Tsunayuki protested.

"We have to go Yuki-san, please?" Chrome was uneasy because she noticed that the aura grew more closer to them. Without a word Chrome grabbed Tsunayuki's hand with grocery goods. And ran fast. While running Chrome glanced at her back if somebody is following them. To her relief, she saw no one.

"Let's have a rest" Tsunayuki panted, she was exhausted.

There, Chrome were in the woods again. This time, she was with Tsunayuki. Chrome began to sweat a lot while her eyes were looking around.

"Something wrong, Chrome-chan?" Tsunayuki asked.

"N-nothing. I'm just a little afraid of the woods." Chrome told her. "Let's go home!" as she heard some rustling sound behind the bushes. Her jaw almost dropped in surprise because there stood Mukuro with the same evil glint in his eyes when he was killing Tsuna.

"Mukuro-sama..." Tsunayuki heard Chrome whispered. She felt a murderous killer intent. Her instincts told her to run but she can't leave Chrome alone.

"Yuki-san, RUN!" Chrome croaked in a nervous voice. Tsunayuki closed her eyes then turned to run. She continued to run until she reached an underground stairs. It lead to the Vongola base, she hurried to the other guardians.

"Minna, please come with me. Hurry!" she cried as the others ran along to follow her back from where she left Chrome. As the saw Chrome, she attacked Tsunayuki. Thanks to Gokudera's shield, Tsunayuki is safe.

"Ah, Chrome! What are you doing?!" Ryohei yelled.

"Must .. Kill .. Must .. Kill .. Tsuna.." she murmured like a zombie.

"Look her eyes! It's distant and seemed to be hypnotized!" Lambo observed.

Then they heard a laugh. A familiar one. But Tsunayuki was confused.

"Kufufufu~, we met again. I never imagine that there's someone looked like Vongola Decimo." someone laughed.

"Mukuro Rokudo!" They blurted out as the shadow came out to their sight. They surrounded him quickly.

"Oh ho~?, You've got some guts to surround me." Mukuro grinned as he looked at Tsunayuki. "What a waste, New Decimo, you'll get killed anyway."

Gokudera flashed his eyes with anger. "What do you mean?!" He shouted. "The way you speak, you seemed have a confidence to defeat us!"

"Kuhahaha~" Mukuro laughed. "Since I was the one who killed Decimo."

"WHAT?!" Gokudera was terrified from what he just heard. "Damn you! You'll pay for this!" he shouted as he threw dynamite bombs at Mukuro.

Unfortunately, Mukuro was unharmed.

They fought and fought. He and the other guardians were protecting Tsunayuki after all. But they were no match for Mukuro. But then,

"Fight me, Mukuro." It was Tsunayuki in her Hyper Dying Will Mode. "I'll bring justice to Tsuna. I'll make you pay in the place of Gokudera-kun." She said firmly.

"Juudaime! Don't do it! Please!" Gokudera cried as he clutched his wounds.

"Oh ho~? Interesting." Mukuro smiled wider.

-The Battle of the New Sky and Mist-

Mukuro was frustrated. He can't held a hand on Tsunayuki. She was just too fast for him. He thought he could graze her arms with his trident to control her but she turned it to ice.

"Operation XX!" She commanded. She waited until all the gauge are symmetrical. "XX Burner!" The flames bolted towards Mukuro. He tried to shield it with his illusions but he failed.

The battle was over but then, Vindince appeared out of nowhere. Mukuro was taken to their jail for violating a mafia law and will stay there as long as the Vongola would like.

From that on, Tsunayuki became the successor and the new Vongola Decimo. And disguised herself into a boy because the others doesn't know that the original Tsuna already passed away.

...

* * *

Author's Note : Sorry. I was just too lazy to type it. But this was finished a long time ago. Hehe .. I'm too lazy .. I'm very sorry for this late chapter 3. But finally, I've got a time to type it!

I apologize.. ==''


End file.
